Atali
|Faction = Wingmaidens |Status = Alive |Occupation = Chieftess |Location = Wingmaiden Island |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = Rose McIver |First Appearance = "Snotlout's Angels" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Atali is the leader of the all female Wingmaiden tribe. She was first introduced in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5, during the episode "Snotlout's Angels". Biography ''Meeting the Dragon Riders When Snotlout falls from Hookfang during a storm and falls into the sea durinthe events in "Snotlout's Angels", he is rescued by Atali and brought back to her island to recover. When he wakes up, finding himself surrounded by beautiful women, he thinks he's died and gone to Valhalla. Atali insists otherwise, and is greatly disturbed by his disrespectful attitude toward women. To force him to show respect, she and the other maidens suggest he's going to be main ingredient in their "Sacred Stew", and then tie him up. Meanwhile, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather are flying toward Wingmaiden Island on Windshear, since Heather could sense something familiar that the inhabitants and her dragon share, and are met by Atali and two of her escorts. She compliments them on how beautiful Windshear is, and politely asks why they're in Wingmaiden territory. She invites them to rest up and eat before heading on their way. So the three Riders follow her. Once on the island, Atali introduces a baby Razorwhip to them and shares with the girls the reason for their tribe's existence. However, they are interupted when a Wingmaiden warns Atali of Snotlout's escape. The girls returns to the other riders and Atali explains to Hiccup Snotlout's situation. They all go to rescue him and are successful. Later that night, Atali makes a toast in honor of the dragon riders, announcing the end of the nesting season, which meant new responsibilities. War with the Dragon Hunters and Flyers'' In "Chain of Command" Atali and the Wingmaidens greeted Hiccup and Snotlout when they informed them that Trader Johann is a turncoat and he is working for the Hunters and the Flyers. Atali agreed to go with Hiccup to the summit meeting at Defenders of the Wing Island and will take Nadia with her, much to Minden’s dismay. Minden’s recklessness got the entire island in trouble because she took all the guards to extinguish a fire caused by the Flyers as a distraction, with the entire island defenseless the Dragon Flyers led by Krogan easily led waste to the island, and wounded Atali, forcing Minden and the Wingmaidens to evacuate the island with Hiccup and Snotlout into the caverns. Hiccup was eventually captured and the Wingmaidens together with Snotlout, Dagur, Mala, and the Dragon Riders, freed him and Toothless and chased the Flyers of the island. After Atali regained consciousness, she assured Minden that she is her second-in-command and a trusted Wingmadien. Following that, they hid the Dragon Eye Lenses on Wingmaiden Island in the tomb of the Razorwhips. In "Ruff Transition", Atali and her wingmaidens prepared to take on new baby Razorwhips. However, the last Razorwhip went to Ruffnut Thorston instead of her. Atali tried to take Wingnut to no avail. She then allowed Ruffnut to become a wingmaiden. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", Atali and her tribe then came to aid Hiccup's Dragon Riders and Dagur the Deranged's Berserkers in defending Berserker Island against Johann's Dragon Hunters and Krogan's Dragon Flyers. Together, they defeated Johann's and Krogan's forces. Atali then served as a bridesmaid at Dagur's and Mala's wedding. Physical Appearance Atali wears similar clothing to Heather and the other Wingmaidens, which all appear to be made from shed scales of metallic colored Razorwhip dragons. Her hair is a dark strawberry blonde, pulled back in a pony tail braid. She wears a silver and bronze circlet around her head, which extends down to her jaw at the sides. She has on a one-sleeve silver and bronze tunic with matching shoulder, arm and leg guards, purple pants and light brown boots. Personality Atali is very polite and gracious, though has little patience for any disrespect. She is very gentle and loving towards the baby Razorwhips. Appearances Trivia * Atali is the third original female character on the show. The first and second being Heather and Mala respectively. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chiefs Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Atali Category:Minden